the_great_revelationfandomcom-20200215-history
Legal Classifications of Mythobiological Life
After the initial public announcement, The Great Revelation, the first question that both lawmakers and the general public had was - "What type of beings exist? Where do they live? And what are their populations? These questions paved the way for the first supernatural law to be ratified in the United States. All mythobiological entities are sorted into one, or multiple, of the categories beneath. Any intelligent individual, regardless of their category, can apply for Being Status in America. Otherwise, all other creatures are given Beast Status. Physical Beings Aberration Aberrations are described as beings "possessing a physical form that has a bizarre anatomy, strange abilities, and/or an alien mindset. All of the races that fall under the Aberration category have incredibly little human-like features and are often completely unique of non-mythological lifeforms. Examples include; # Many demonic races # Nagas # Aboleths # Destrachan There are so many different types of creatures that compiling an easily understandable list of Aberrations proves to be incredibly difficult due to the public's lack of information. No race of Aberration has been given Being Status, mostly because none have been seen in civilized or developing countries. Many have been spotted worldwide, but these encounters have proven to be undeniably brief, lasting a few moments at most. Human Legally, humans are provided no extra rights over other sapient lifeforms. But, for the sake of disgnation a cache of beings are still considered entirely human. The basic criteria for Human Designation is "near identical appearance to mundane humans," and "being birthed by, or the offspring of, a human." Examples include; # Magic-Users and Spellcasters # Psychics # Possessing a mystic heritage # Mystic subraces # Lycanthropes # Demoniacs and otherwise inhabitied indivuals A plethora of laws concerning indivual circumstances of those still considered human have been ratified, while others remain under scrutiny. There are also methods and circumstances that would cause individuals to lose their human designation, such as vampirism or other racial transformations. Humanoid By legal definition a Human race either possesses "two arms, two legs, a head, and a human-like torso" or "appendages stemming from a human-like torso." The line is sometimes blurred between Humanoids and Monstrous Humanoids, but Humanoids generally only possess cosmetic or aesthetic differences from Humans, they may also possess internal physiological differences. Humanoids also tend to be roughly human sizeds. Examples include; # Elvish races # Dwarven races # Certain Fae races # Undead types (Zombies, Vampires, Ghouls, etc) As a rule most humanoid races are provided with Being Status on a universal basis. Many Humanoid races have begun to intermingle with developed countries such as America and Great Britain. Magical Creature Magical Creatures are legally described as "non-humanoid creatures that possess mythical traits such as magical abilities, anatomies that are similar to, but not quite like traditional lifeforms, and any creature represented by mythology or folklore." Examples include; # Unicorns # Dragons # Krakkens # Talking Animals # Giant Animals # Animal hybrids By law, any intelligent species or race can apply for Being Status, but none have ever been seen in any level of developed society. They have rarely been seen in the wilds of Earth and these sightings, like Aberrations, in the year since the Great Revelation the sightings of Magical Creatures has only spiked a marginal amount. Consultants of the Coalition of Spellcasters suspect that these beings will likely never interact with human society. Monstrous Humanoid Monstrous Humanoids are defined as "possessing strong humanoid features, such as arms, torso, head, etc. but also having equally strong monstrous, animal-like, or other nonhuman features. Monstrous Humanoids also vary greatly in size, very large or diminutive races fall into the Monstrous Humanoid category. Obvious examples include; # Centaurs # Minotaurs # Satyrs # Merpeople # Certain Fae races # Many Demonic races Examples that may fall into humanoid and monstrous humanoid categories; # Giants # Pixies # Ogres # Trolls Monstrous Humanoids are often seen with much scrutiny because of their inhuman qualities - this is the reason they have been rarely seen and all of the known cases have been in lesser developed countries such as those in South America and Africa. Incorporeal Beings Ethereal Beings that have a natural form that is not physical, but elemental, "spiritual," or otherwise incorporeal. Spirit Undead that have returned with an incorporeal body. Other Classifications All beings that fall into the following categories, also fall into one of the above categories. Animal Creatures that are not of mundane biology, but possess no true magical abilities. They may possess anatomies that are unlike those seen on the planet, but they lack intelligence and act only out of instinct. The creatures, within this category cannot fall into any of the Humanoid classifications, with Aberration and Magical Creature being the only ones that are available to them. Examples include; # Owlbear # Breeds of dragon # Krakken # Sea Serpents Vermin Rodents, insects, and other creatures that humans consider vermin. Magical variations of them exist, and they are fit into a vermin category under animal. Examples include; # Moon Rats # Giant Insects Angel Demon Divine Fae Fae are beings that have some sort of connection to nature, some force, or location - which grants them great magical abilities, but with varying limitations. Many of these beings are smaller than humans to varying degrees, while others are the same size or even greater. Many Fae-born races also possess inhuman beauty and traits coveted by humans. Examples include; # Fairies # Leprechauns # Brownies # Nymphs # Dryads Plant Undead Beings that have died, but have been brought back to life or a semblance of life through supernatural and magical means. True resurrection does not deem the individual as an undead. Examples include; # Vampires # Zombies # Ghouls # Ghosts Category:Mythobiology Category:American Laws